Percy Jackson: Demigod to Jedi
by PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon
Summary: Percy has just gotten the blessing of Athena to marry Annabeth, but he finds that she is cheating on him. He runs away, only to be found and taken in by the Jedi. First FanFiction, rated T because violence(I'm terrible at summaries!). ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1:What Did I Do Wrong, Annabeth?

**Hello Guys, This is my first FanFiction, so naturally, its probably gonna be terrible. And for the disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or Star Wars. But if I did, the world would end from my over obsessiveness.**

 ** _Percy POV:_**

Thank the gods.

I've just finished my quests for Athena. Let me back it up though. My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the seas, creator of horses, the earthshaker.

You might be thinking, aren't the Greek Gods just myth? Well, no, they survive secretly to this day. There are certain beings _cough_ Gaia and Kronos _cough_ that try to bring down Olympus, but the Gods' kids, demigods like me, are there to stop them.

Well, anyways, I just finished beating all 12 Olympians, and Hades, in 1v1 combat. Why? Because Athena asked me to, if I were to marry her daughter, Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, the love of my life. Athena gave me a Hephaestus-style ring, made of Celestial Bronze, inscribed: _Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl = Forever_.

"Ah Percy. I see you're back," Said my mentor Chiron the centaur. "Yeah Chiron, say, do you know where Annabeth is?" I ask him. "She's at the beach, and I'm sorry Percy, oh so sorry." He tells me sadly. I'm confused, I get why she's at the beach, she probably misses me, but why is Chiron apologizing?

Anyways, I walk over to the beach, my favorite place in all of Camp Half-Blood. I hear voices coming from it. "Oh Annabeth, when are you gonna break up with that idiot Percy for me?" I stop in my tracks, no way was my Wise Girl cheating on me. NO WAY! "Oh Nathan, you were always the better hero, I'll dump him when he gets here."

Suddenly a storm(which I created) forms on the beach and soaks both Annabeth and my cousin Nathan, who has a huge ego. He kills one hydra, and he thinks he's the hero of Olympus.

I shout at Annabeth "WHY ANNABETH, WHY!?" "Per-percy, you weren't supposed to see that," she stutters. "Is this what I get for all I've done for you?" I bellow at her. She tries to respond, but I'm on a roll. "I held up the sky for you! I gave up freaking IMMORTALITY for you! I FELL INTO TARTARUS FOR YOU! And you cheat on me for this guy?" I say guy as if he's the most disgusting thing in the world, "I just have one question for you." I say softly.(A/N WHAT ARE THOSE! No JK) "What did I do wrong, Annabeth?

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from this weakling" Nathan says, without a care in the world. He summons lightning and shoots it at me, but something strange happens. It hits me, and my body absorbs the blast. I hold out me hand, and 4 tendrils of blue lightning blast outward towards Nathan. "AHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURRRTSSSSS!" He screams a bone chilling scream. I look at my hand in pure wonder and amazement. Then I think _Percy, you CANNOT use this power, it could cause too much pain to people_. So I ran away.

 _ **Obi Wan POV:**_

I was on my way to Geonosis to find the bounty hunter Jango Fett, but my ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned and dumped me off at an unknown planet. I sensed a strong pull on the force here, so I decided to land, and check things out. I landed in a forest, and saw a human, wait, a human? There were humans on this planet? Well, I was certainly surprised.I sensed the force strong within this boy, and he looked at me like I was crazy. He has black hair and green eyes, and looked young, 18-20, I estimate.

"Hello, young one, you must come with me." I say. "Who in Hades are you?" He asked. "A monster? No, that can't be right." He says after seeing the puzzled look on my face. I tell him "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and you are strong with the force." "What is the force, and why must I come with you?" He asked me suspiciously. "I will be taking you off this planet, near the center of the galaxy, to Coruscant, where you will train to become a Jedi." I respond. "In that case, count me in. I'm Percy Jackson." He says. "Ok, Percy my ship is this way." I point him the way.

This will be fun...

 **Sooo, how is it? Please please please review! I really need feedback on my stories. Again, I do NOT own PJO or Star Wars, though I wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2:Goodbye Olympus, Hello Jedi!

**Hey guys, PercyJacksonSonofPoseidon here, and I'm back with Chapter 2! I have not seen any reviews yet, since this chapter is going out on the same day as Chapter 1.**

 **Percy and Anakin: Hey, you forgot the disclaimer!**

 **Me: Sorry Anakin and Me, I don't own PJO, HOO, or Star Wars.**

 **Percy: Wait, you're me?**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm PercyJacksonSonofPoseidon!**

 **Percy: Oh yeah.**

 _ **Percy POV:**_

It's been a few days since I left Earth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who found me, took me to Coruscant and presented me to the Jedi Council.

"Too old, this boy is, trained, he cannot be." A short, old, green alien named Yoda stated. "But I-" I began, but a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker stood up for me: "Master Yoda, with all do respect, if Percy here falls to the dark side, we would surely be doomed, so he should be trained by the Jedi, not Sith." I shot Anakin a grateful look, who just nodded. Mace Windu, a human, answered for Yoda. "I understand that Anakin, but who will train him?" "I will" Obi-Wan said. "Take upon another apprentice, Obi-Wan?" Yoda said in his funny accent. Man, is that accent weird, but awesome at the same time."Yes, Master, I understand the risks, and am willing to step forward." Obi-Wan confidently declared.

 _Thank you, Obi-Wan._ I thought. _You're Welcome, Percy,_ I hear a voice in my mind. _WOAH, we can communicate through thoughts?_ I thought to Obi-Wan. _Yes, but with you so young and inexperienced, it should not be possible. The best Jedi Masters spend decades trying to learn this ability._ My wise new master thought to me. _That's really cool!_ I feel like a 12 year old again, learning I was a demigod for the first time.

"Obi-Wan, you may take upon your new apprentice, Perseus Jackson." Master Windu stated loudly. "Thank you Master Windu" I expressed my gratitude. He nodded back to me.

 ** _Anakin POV:_**

So now Master Kenobi has a new apprentice, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. How do I feel about this? I have mixed feelings. We're both Padawans, and Percy is about the same age as me, I'm 19 and he's 18 and a half, and the Force is tingling, so I think we'll be good friends, but he kind of stole my spot as Obi-Wan's apprentice.

But still, I'm trying to know him better, and he is doing the same to me. He told me he came from a more primitive planet called "Earth", and they had no idea about the Galactic Republic or the Jedi Order. I told him I came from the outer reaches of the galaxy, from a planet called Tatooine, where I was a slave. He didn't do anything rash, like say he was sorry, which I hate, he just nodded and politely changed the subject. I'm beginning to like this Percy.

 ** _Percy POV:_**

This Anakin dude is pretty awesome. He's strong in the Force, and is apparently the subject of a Jedi Prophecy, while I was the subject of 2 Great Prophecies back on Earth, so I can feel the guy's stress, 1. because of the Force, 2. because I've been in his situation before. I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends, even if I did steal his spot as Master Kenobi's apprentice.

 **Hey, Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but there's nothing really important going on here, just Percy meeting Anakin and the Jedi. Please review and fav and all that jazzy stuff. PJSP out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3:Jedi Master on Council!

**Hey guys, PJSP back with another Minecraft video, *record disk scratches*, wait, what? I mean another chapter. I will NOT be pairing Percy with anyone, since the Jedi forbid attachments, please don't hate me! *Runs away to hide in corner*. Also, this chapter, and the rest of the Crossover will probably not be very canon. Please don't kill me, and enjoy the chapter! I own nothing!**

 ** _Percy POV:_**

It's been 3 years since I left Earth to become a Jedi with Obi-Wan. I'm best friends with Anakin, and we're both Jedi Masters, but we're not on the council yet. Master Windu says soon, but he hasn't said anything else yet. Both me and Anakin are getting a bit frustrated, after we found out Supreme Chancellor Palpatine might be a Sith Lord, and that the council is not letting us on it yet.

"Hey Perce, how ya doin', ready for the council meeting?" I hear a familiar voice, distracting my thoughts of these Clone Wars and my frustration at the council.

"Sup Anakin, I'm ready, lets go." I respond, deciding not to stray into my old thoughts, as I believe it is the will of the Force that I don't go back there.

Line meep Break

"Thank you for coming Masters Skywalker and Jackson, we have a few things to talk about." Windu begins, "We have looked into your discover about the Chancellor, and we have agreed, Palpatine is a Sith-" But Master Windu is interrupted by Anakin, "Seeeeee, we told you he was a Sith, but YOU didn't listen! Now you agree to us!" Anakin would have rambled on for longer, but Master Yoda intervened. "SILENCE!" He shouted. "Yes Master Yoda, Sorry Master Yoda." Anakin mumbles, as he kneels.

Mace continues: "Anyways, the Chancellor has been voted into exile, and Bail Organa is the new Supreme Chancellor." Wow, Bail Organa, leader of the Republic? That's new. I thought. But its better than having a Sith Lord as the leader. "On another note," Windu stated, "for finding the Sith that the Council put together couldn't find when we were in front of his face, you, Masters Skywalker and Jackson, are now part of the Jedi High Council!" _YESS, We're on the council now, Anakin!_ I think to him. _I know, right, it's awesome!_ I hear him respond through thoughts. I grin madly, while Anakin does the same.

My Master Kenobi begins to say something else. "Also, the Clone Wars have pushed the Separatists back, and they're armies are on full retreat. The Jedi and clones spread far across the galaxy are winning, except that they are pulling up to a planet outside the Republic Power Zone. They are taking it as we speak. We need battalions of clones and powerful Jedi there, before they finish they're camp. I believe Master Jackson has experience with this planet." Obi-Wan looks at me pointedly, and realization dawns across my face.

"No, no, no, please not there, anywhere but there!" I say softly, but increasingly get louder.

"I'm sorry Percy, we all know what they did to you, but you must go with myself and Anakin, for the sake of the Republic, for the sake of the Jedi, please?" Kenobi says, his gaze forceful, but soft.

"Fine, fine, finey-fine fine fine! I'll come, but I will not be happy to see those that I once knew." I reasoned.

"That's ok, Percy, we all know that they took your loyalty and smashed it under star destroyer." Anakin tells me, and I snort. Anakin's humor can be a little hilarious at times.

"Thank you, Masters, but you will be on the council after this meeting is adjourned, so you are dismissed." Windu informs us.

We leave the room, then the Jedi Temple.

Kaerb Enil (Line Break)

 ** _Anakin POV:_**

Wow, I can't believe Percy and I are both now officially on the Jedi Council. Percy especially. He was a Padawan just 3 years back, and he's now a Master on the Council! I think I should tell him about Padmé being my wife, and her being pregnant.

"Hey Perce, can I ask you something" I say.

He scowls at his nickname, and responded with, "Sure _Ani_ what do you need?" Now I do the scowling at my nickname.

I tell him about Padmé being my wife and pregnant with my kids.

He looks shocked, then he bursts out in a grin: "Thats-thats great Anakin! Congrats, man!"

I wasn't too sure. "But what if the Jedi find out? They would expel me from the order!"

Percy ponders over this, before coming up with an answer, "Well, you could just tell Obi-Wan, he could help you in this, uh, situation."

"That's a good idea Percy, I'll do that, but I'll confer with Padmé first, you know, just in case. You should go. We have a big day tomorrow!" I say excitedly.

He moans and then grumbles, "Don't remind me." Then he gets in his speeder and flies away. Those droids on Earth won't know what hit them! I smile at the thought of seeing Percy's homeworld. I wonder what it's like. I smile at the thought of Percy wrecking droids on his home planet.

 **Well, that's chapter 3 done, I might not be posting for a few days, I'm going on a vacation tomorrow, and I might not be able to post. Also, check out my Percy/Harry Crossover, too. Please review and do all that fun stuff. PJSP out! Bye!**


	4. Author's Note 1: On Hiatus, Sorry Guys!

**Hey Guys...**

 **I would just like to say I am putting this story on hiatus for a while, it's just too much handling 2 stories at once. If anyone wants to adopt this story, just pm me that you want to, and what title you are going to use. I will eventually continue this, but after my PJO/HP crossover.**

 **Sorry if I disappointed you, but thanks for all the support, PJSP signing out for now.**


End file.
